Harry Potter meets Vampire Academy
by Glamorous Flossy flossy
Summary: Cassandra Marianez, is sent to St. Vladimir's Academy; a world which she thought never existed. Becoming popular isn't a good idea - especially if Strigoi attacks are coming closer to you. Ron Weasley, her Dhampir, will do anything to protect her.
1. New Moroi

Chapter One

"Ron, wake up!"

I felt something land on me. I suddenly opened my eyes and realized it was Hermione. What did she want? I looked at the clock on the side of me. Two-Thirty p.m. Whoa, I slept all that time! No wonder why she was waking me up. But what for?"

"Ron, wake up!" She said once more.

I sighed. "_I'm_ up, Hermione. Now. What do you want?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked. I shook my head. "New Moroi's are coming. Your getting assigned! Aren't you excited?"

"Sure," I said.

Moroi's are a mortal vampire with an unbreakable bond to the earth's magic. They must be protected at all times from Strigoi; the fiercest and most dangerous vampires- the ones who never die (well, only if you put a stake through them). Yes, I had to admit I was excited. I mean, I'm a Dhampir. It was my job to protect the Moroi to whoever I was assigned to.

I quickly got up, took a shower, and got ready. Everytime anyone was assigned to a new Moroi, or new Moroi's come to the school, there was a big ceremony. You would have to stand up on the stage- facing everyone -then wait until your Moroi was called. Once they are, the Moroi would walk up to their Dhampir's and stand on the side of them until _all _of the Moroi are assigned.

After, everyone in the school would have to go to the Dining Room. Thats where you would eat dinner, socialize, then the Dhampir's are responsible to give their assigned Moroi a tour of the school.

Hermione was a Moroi. She was being protected by a Dhampir named Jayne Walks. Jayne was a very, very well trained Dhampir. Her whole neck was covered by _molnija _marks. _Molnija _marks are tattoos that you get after you have killed a Strigoi (I've heard that that is _never _fun). I have never killed one before, though.

I followed Hermione to the big ceremony room which had a million people sitting down, waiting for it to begin. I was guessing they were waiting for all Dhampir's to arrive. I walked down the aisle to Janine Hathaway. Janine Hathaway was my friend Rose Hathaway's mother. Rose has a very complicated life; but I won't get into too much detail about it now.

"Since all Dhampir's have arrived, I think it is time to start the ceremony," Janine announced over the microphone. "I would like to welcome all new Moroi's."

Everyone clapped. I looked around the room to find people who I knew. Way in the back, I could see Rose sitting next to Dimitri. Rose had to protect the Moroi, Vasilisa Dragomir. Since Vasilisa doesn't like to be called that, we call her by the name Lissa. Rose has told me about the time when they ran away from the academy. I had understood the reason.

They have had freedom for two years. During those two years I felt worried, considering I had gotten no letter from any of them. St. Vladimir's Academy, was hidden in the deep forests of Montana. Being captured, Rose and Lissa felt very unsafe here again. Both of them has lost trust in _everybody_. But me.

If it wasn't for me, they were going to run away from here again. I had told Rose how scared I was for them. I made Rose think that people cared about her here at the academy. After days and days of convincing, she finally gave in and decided to stay.

I snapped out of daydreaming. I noticed Rose, from way in the back, give me a smile. I smiled back at her. She was very pretty. Her pale face made her light green eyes sparkle. Her light brown hair looks like it has just been washed. I loved how when Rose walks by me I can smell the scent of strawberries from her hair. Dimitri was so lucky!

"Ronald Weasley."

I snapped out of daydreaming and looked at Janine. Janine nodded once and I stood up, looking at the group of Moroi who were sitting patiently in the audience waiting to be assigned. I gave a smile to all of them, wondering who I was going to be assigned to.

"Would, Cassandra Marianez, please come up to the stage?" Janine asked.

I looked over to where the Moroi were sitting and saw a very pretty, young girl stand up. She looked very nervous (but, that will change). Cassandra was a little shorter than me, but not by much. She had tan skin, blue eyes, a heart-shaped face, and black hair. Her hair looked very soft. It was cut into side-bangs, and the back of her hair was cut so that it made it look like a bottom of a heart. Cassandra slowly walked up and stood next to me. I could sense the nervousness inside her. I gave a warm smile to her. Looking at one, she gave a smile back.

--

We were assigned seats in the Dining Room. Cassandra sat on the side of me, not making a plate. Wasn't she hungry? I was thinking that I should start a conversation with her - we were going to have to eventually.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, gently.

She shook her head. "No. Not really."

I've never heard such a sweet voice in my life. "Maybe you should have an apple or something. Our next meal isn't until dinner time, which is in six hours."

Cassandra bit her lip, thinking. "I don't really eat that much..."

I grabbed an apple from the basket infront of us and handed it to her. She smiled weakly and took it. I would be too nervous to eat to if it was my first day here and was surrounded by a bunch of people who I don't even know. She took a bite, eating slowly.

"Cassandra-"

"Cassie."

I corrected myself. "Cassie, I have to give you a tour of the academy after the dinner. Then I'll explain the rules to you."

She nodded. "Okay..."

"The school isn't really that hard to memorize. I got the hang of this school in the matter of four days," I explained. "Every hallway leads somewhere."

Cassie sat there and listened.

"Yes," A new voice said. "That's absolutely right."

Cassie must have jumped five feet in the air. I turned around and noticed that Rose was standing behind us, smiling. I smiled back at her. "Hey, Rose."

"Hello," Rose said. "So this is your, Moroi?"

I nodded. "Her name is-"

"Cassandra."

"Cassie."

Rose looked at Cassie when she said that. "Sorry, Cassie. I'm Rose Hathaway. Remember that girl on the microphone who assigned you to Ron?"

Cassie nodded.

"That's Janine Hathaway. My mother. I'm just giving you a warning not to trust her at all! She's not what she seems. She may seem friendly, but trsut me. I had to spend my whole lifetime with her-"

"Okay, thank you, Rose." I said. "You've done enought of welcoming. I think Lissa and Dimitri are getting worried."

Rose looked over to where she was sitting before. "Oh, right. I'll leave you two alone then. I'm going to welcome the other Moroi."

When she walekd away, I gave a warm smile to Cassie. "Don't mind her. She can be crazy sometimes."

"Who's Lissa?" Cassie asked.

"Her real name is Vasilisa, but never call her that. Lissa is Rose's Moroi. Just like your my Moroi," I explained. "I have to protect you."

Cassie thought for a minute. "Protect me from what?"

"Strigoi."

"W-what are they?"

Mmm. New Moroi didn't know that vampire's are after them. I didn't want to scare her, but she was going to find out the truth anyway. "They are vampires, that never die... and they go after Moroi."

"Someone's after me?"

"I promise I won't let them get you," I tried to soothe her.

But her fear controlled her. Cassie got up from her seat and started to run. I immediatly got up from my seat and ran after her. I remembered my first day. Not fun! New Moroi never knew what was going to happen to them. Also the fear of someone wanting to kill them? That didn't help at all.

I ran after her down the hallway. She was heading torward the door that said Exit. Biggest rule here was to never runaway. "Cassie!"

Cassie didn't stop. She turned the doorknob and ran out into the freezing cold. Since Cassie wasn't wearing a sweater, she could get frostbitten. I ran out the door and saw her grabbing the academy's gate poles. I saw her pull back with all of her strength. Suddenly, a group of guards started to grab her arms and yank her away.

Cassie struggled, trying to make them let go of her. They didn't. The guards grabbed her arms tighter. "Let go of me!"

"Let her go. She's with me," I said to the guards.

The guards looked up at me. The one who had grabbed her arm nodded once then let her go. He gave me a warning. "Young, Dhampir. You should watch your Moroi more often."

I stared at him. "I was keeping an eye on her. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have chased her."

The guard stared back. "Well, then. I think you should control her better."

"I'm _not_ going to control her," I snapped. "Maybe that's what _you _do. But I protect my Moroi differently."

"Didn't your mother raise you well," the guard said, sarcastically. "If we haven't grabbed your Moroi she could have ranaway from the academy into the world where Strigoi are more likely to go after her, than they are here."

"I know that," I said. "I'm _not _stupid. This is her first day, give her a break!"

The guard sighed. "Alright, I'll leave her off with a warning. If not, I will report her to Janine Hathaway, and she will be in big trouble."


	2. Ambushed

Chapter Two

It took me about an hour to convince Cassie that it wasn't her fault. She thought that she got me in major trouble - something about me being expelled, but I told her it didn't work that way. I told her that she was a new Moroi here, and things are going to be different. I gave her a tour of the school then sent her to her dorm so that she could unpack her bags while I was in _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques _class.

Class was the same as always. Dimitri Belikov, made us run the track because it would supposively help us outrun the Strigoi if one ever attacked. It took up most of our class time because he was waiting for others to catch up. Meanwhile, back in the gym, he had dummies standing up against the wall. Dimitri only gave the sword to those who he knew were ready.

Me? Well, I was ready for anything. Kind of. The sword was a little heavy, but not heavy enough that it would make me collapse on the first swing. According to Dimirti, I was ahead of the class because I knocked the dummies head right off. I was pleased, yes, but doing this in real life would be kind of scary. There would be blood everywhere.

Once the bell rang, I sighed remembering that I had other classes to go to. Maybe I could go to _one_ more then skip the rest of the day - I could make an excuse by saying that Cassie was new to St. Vladimir's. I walked out of the gym daydreaming, realizing someone was tapping me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Rose.

"Hey."

"Hi," I said.

I noticed a smile on her. "So, you have Dimitri Belikov as a teacher?"

"Sure do."

"Would you do me like a huge favor?" Rose asked.

I hope this favor wasn't like the time when she ran away from the academy and I had to make up excuses for her. One day the excuses got out-of-hand and weren't true. They said that someone saw Lissa through a window drinking Rose's blood. Which was true considering that Rose told me all about it and how it felt. I remember her exact words: her heart raced with a mix of fear and anticipation. She always hated the feeling later... but it was a weakness she couldn't also added that when Lissa's fangs bit into her, hard, she cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded.

It was replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through her body. It was a blanket of pure, refined pressure, wrapping her up and promising everything would be right in the world. Rose has lost track of the world, including herself.

I always wanted to remember that description of what it felt like incase I ever had to do it for my Moroi. I might have to someday, if it was an emergency. My thoughts were interrupted by Rose's voice that was constantly talking about Dimitri.

"So will you do it?" Rose asked, hope spread across her face.

"Do what?"

"Do you ever listen?" Rose sighed. "I want you to ask Dimitri out for me."

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh, Rose... I don't talk to the guy much - I'm not even that close to him! Its like going up to him and saying, 'Hey, you know that chick Rose Hathaway? The one with light brunette hair and rose colored lips? She thinks your cute and wants to know if you would go out with her. Sorry its kind of random for me to randomly go up and tell you this. I just wanted to pass the message on.'"

Rose stared. "Please, Ron?"

"Fine."

She walked away with a smile on her face. Atleast, I made someone happy... but, I just didn't want her to get her hopes up - especially someone like Dimitri. I know that I don't know him personally, its just that I've heard from all of my friends that he has rejected _every_ girl that has asked him. Even the most beautiful Moroi. Her name is Selena Jacob.

Yeah, my dream was to someday _maybe_ go out with her... but, I don't think she would ever go out with me. I mean, maybe if I dyed my hair or something and got rid of this ugly shade of orange out I'd have a better chance.

--

I must have had a frown on my face when I walked in Cassie's room because she asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and said nothing, giving her a fake smile so she wouldn't have to worry. I mean, I was supposed to be worried about _her_. Not the other way around. Atleast that's what I think.

"So what's there to do now?" Cassie asked. "I have finished unpacking everything. Oh, yeah. How was your... uhm, bodyguard class?"

I smiled, trying not to laugh. "It's _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_."

She bit her lip. "Ooops. I'll try to remember that."

"I guess now I could let you meet a couple of my friends?" I suggested.

We took off to walk around the school. I was actualyl trying to find Hermione and Harry, but we ran into someone else instead. Mason. I didn't need him sticking his nose into our buisiness, at this minute, but he did it anyway and it took all my strength not to get into a fight with him. When your not expecting him, there he is.

"I really don't know why you don't like me." Mason said. "I'm bestfriends with your friend Rose. You know how much it hurts her that we're not friends?"

"Why would you want to be my friend anyway, Mason?" I asked. "You hate me. I hate you. We're not ever going to be friends."

"Oh?" Mason raised his eyebrow. Then he looked at Cassie. "So this is the new Moroi I've been hearing so much about."

I sighed. "Hearing about from who?"

"We're not friends, remember? So I can't tell you," Mason smiled. "Welcome to St. Vladimir's, Cassandra."

"_Cassie_," She sounded annoyed. Well, I would be too if everyone called me a name that I didn't want to be called.

"Sorry, my dear." Mason apologized.

I rolled my eyes. "So why haven't people been talking about the other new Moroi? Why have they just been talkign about Cassie?"

Mason smiled a smile that looked evil. Like he knew something, but he kept it a secret. "That you will know someday, but not now."

And he left without another word.

"Since you won't trust him, I won't." Cassie said.

I shook my head. "No. Maybe... you should trust him. I mean, you could have a better chance of becoming 'popular' or 'having more friends' than I do. Its better than to have someone talk about you all the time."

"But I thought I have to do everything you say."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

Cassie shrugged. "I just thought of it..."

"My job's to protect you. Not to become your parent."

"I guess your right about that," Cassie sighed.

--

Unfortunately, one of the teachers caught me walking in the hallway with Cassie and pulled me over to the side giving me a lecture about, how even if she is a new Moroi to the school, I still couldn't skip classes just to show her around or help her make new friends. That was the most rediculas thing that I've ever heard of.

Fortunately, I saw Hermione walking down the hallway that I was walking up, and asked her if she could keep an eye on Cassie for me. hermione agreed and I took off to my Precalculas class. When I walked in the room everyone stared at me.

I stared back. "What?"

One of the guys, who's name I forgot, stood up and walked over to me. "Ron, Ron, Ron." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't you realize how lucky you are?"

I shrugged off his arm. "About what?"

He smiled. "That angel."

"What angel?" I asked, obviously getting aggrivated.

"Your Moroi," He said. "Cassandra."

I sighed. "Call her, Cassie. And why does everyone keep talking about her?"

"That, I cannot tell you."

I swear I was going to slap someone. "TELL ME WHY EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT HER!"

"I can't tell you!" He screamed back at me. "Figure it out for yourself! Your that oblivious?"

"Stop yelling!" An angry teacher said as she walked into the room.

Everyone took there seats and didn't say another word. I stared at the guy who put his arm around me. I wanted to know _why_. Yes, I had to agree Cassie was beautiful. But it was just weird having everyone talk about her and me not knowing the reason _why_. Was it because I was her Dhampir and since I'm protecting her I couldn't know?

Maybe Cassie would be safer outside the academy.... I shook my head. No. No way was I going to risk that. We'd end up getting caught anyway and dragged back here just like Rose and Lissa did. But what could I do to protect Cassie? There must be something. I just gotta figure out what that something is. Even if it took days.

It wasn't long until class was over. I still had enough time to go into Hermione's dorm to get Cassie. I climbed the big staircase that lead to the girls' dorms. Opening the door, I walked in, and noticed Hermione sitting on the couch infront of a fire. I looked on the side of her.

"Uhm, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. "Yes?"

"Where's Cassie?" I asked.

"She said that she was going to meet you outside your classroom so that you guys could walk together here after class. I let her go because she said that you already gave her a tour of the school and she knew where everything was," Hermione said. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Hello!" I basically snapped. "There is a problem! She's not on the side of me. She wasn't outside my classroom. The only way to get to the classrooms is to go outside and walk to the other side of the building!"

"So?"

"So," I sighed. "Something could have happened to her."

--

When I told Hermione, 'something _could_ have happened to her', I meant to say _did_. But I couldn't. I didn't want to think that I've failed to protect my own Moroi. Everyone in the school knows her for some reason I don't know, but she doesn't know them. Yes, there were guards watching near the gates, but they were easy to knock out.

As I walked torwards the Exit door I swallowed. My whole mouth was dry. I've never been so scared in my life... actually, nervous. I have never been so nervous in my life. No. I've never been so stupid in my life, sounds _much _better. Cassie is my first Moroi. What if I was doing everything wrong? What if I wasn't meant to be a Dhampir?

When I stepped outside it was freezing and dark. Worse than dark. It was pitch black. As I walked around the huge school, I looked up at the stars. There were so many of them and wondered if anyone has counted them all. Then, I heard a scream. I started to run and saw a gang over by a tree. They seemed to be standing around something. I could faintly see their outlined figures from the moonlight. There must have been about eight or ten of them.

"Hey!" A voice said. It sounded eerie. "_Give me your shirt_."

It was weird because I suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline in me, and it wasn't even me who was standing in the middle of the group.

"_Give it to me,_" they threatened.

The person refused, then was slapped across the face. I suddenly felt that pain across my face. What was going on there? Why could I feel the pain that person was feeling? It made no sense. No sense at all.

"_We swear we will make your life a living hell_."

I could hear the person panting, trying to catch their breath as if the wind was knocked out of them. Then the pain hit me. It felt like a truck just landed on my chest.


	3. The hitchhiker

Chapter Three

"If you haven't come in time, I don't think she would have made it." The nurse told me.

I nodded in reply. I knew it was true. But, what I didn't get, was what did they want from her? She was knew and didn't have that much... atleast I don't think so. I had sat in this chair next to Cassie's hospital bed for the past five hours, hoping that she would wake up.

The nurse examined her carefully. "It won't be long now until she opens her eyes."

I sat there and waited, and waited, and waited. Five more hours past. The nurse needed to get her math facts straight. Or atleast should go back to first grade and learn how to tell time. I was getting impatient. I wanted answers. I wanted explanations. I wanted so many things but they never come to me. Was it a punishment?

I looked at Cassie's face. _Could you just atleast make a movement so that I don't have to be so impatient? _I thought. _Twitch, move a finger... do something! _I sighed. If she was dreaming at this exact moment, I wanted to know what she was dreaming of. Was she dreaming of being ambushed again by those... creatures?

"Its past curfew," The nurse informed me. "You should go to your dorm and get some sleep. You can check on her tomorrow."

"What if she wakes up in the middle of the night and know one's with her?" I asked.

"Nurse Melissa, takes the night shift and I take the day shift. I would really like to get some sleep." The nurse rubbed her eyes. "It has been a really long day for the three of us. Sleep will do us good. Even if it is only for a couple of hours. Cassie needs her rest too."

I didn't move.

"Nurse Melissa will take good care of her."

Sighing, I got up from my seat. I put my hand on Cassie's hand which was laying on the side of her, looked at her face one last time, then walked out. I took a left from St. Vladimir's Acadamy Hospital and walked up the big flight of stairs that led to the boys' dorms.

--

All of the students, except Cassie, were in the Dining Room this morning waiting for the waiters to come to they're table so that they can order breakfast. I really wasn't hungry, so I walked straight to the hospital isntead. The hallways were mostly empty, which was good. I needed the silence. Then the strangest thing happened.

A girl with a red scarf wrapped around her neck walked up to me. I have never seen her before. I knew she couldn't have been a new Moroi or Dhampir, because there would have been a big ceremony. She had big silver hoop earings and she just looked like she had gone tanning. Her hair was a golden color.

"Excuse me?" The girl sounded like she was very scared. She looked like she was lost. "Would you be able to tell me where Stone Valley is?"

"Stone Valley?" I thought for a minute. "That's across the street from here."

"It is? A man with blonde hair told me that Stone Valley wasn't anywhere near here. He said that I was on the wrong continet."

"He lied, then." I said. I started to walk past her, in a rush to the hospital, but she grabbed my arm trying to stop me.

"Would you please give me a lift?" She smiled sweetly. "My feet hurt so much."

I sighed. "I'm in a rush right now."

The girl frowned. "I guess I'll have to hitch hike. Maybe a mean man would kidnap me. I was just trying to find my father's house."

Stone Valley was only ten minutes from here. Maybe I _could_ give her a lift. But what was she doing inside St. Vladimir's? The guards would have gotten her before she even made it this far. It was just too strange to be true.

"Alright," I said. "I'll give you a ride."

The girls eyes sparkled. "Oh! Thank you! Your very kind. Its not too far from here. Not too far at all."

"Just follow me to my car."

--

I told the guards where I was going so that I wouldn't get in trouble. The girl sat in the back of the car looking out the window. I noticed she had a red velvet book in her hand that was labeled, Family Album. She turned her head, noticing I was looking at her.

"Do you know the street and address for the house your looking for?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "Forty-One Albert Street."

I was finally out of St. Vladimir's long driveway. I took a right and was on the highway. As I was driving I thought about Cassie. _She's going to be okay, _I told myself over and over. _She'll make it. _I didn't know how good of a guardian I'd be... but, as long as Cassie's alive and happy, I've done my job. Right now, I thought I was failing.

"Have you ever been to St. Vladimir's before?" It felt weird in the awkward silence.

"Yes." The girl said. "I have. Awhile ago."

Awhile ago? Hm. That just confused me more but I decided to let it go. At the end of the street I saw a _very_ old building. It sort of looked like an apartment. Maybe it was. It was made out of bricks and the windows looked like they needed to be cleaned. The paint on the front door needed to be repainted because it was peeling.

"There you are." I turned around. "Forty-one Stone-"

The girl was gone. Freaked out, I noticed that she had left her red velvet album here. When I picked it up I coughed. So much dust had came out of it. I took the keyes, got out of the car, and walked up to the apartment. I opened the front door, being careful not to chip off the paint, and looked at the first door on my right.

The number on that door was Thirty-nine. I climbed the stairs higher then eventually found Forty-one. I knocked on the blue painted door. While I waited, I opened the red velvet album. I kenw I shouldn't be looking in other people's personal belongings, but I loved looking at family pictures. I noticed that the pictures were _all _taken in black and white.

The girl in the car who I brought here was in the first picture. She was on a beach, looking like she was running torwards the water. On the side of her there was a dog. Underneath the pictures was lettering. It said: Kendra & Maggie running torwards the water getting a frisbee at Stone Valley Beach. The best summer of my life.

I closed the book when the door infront of me opened. It was an old man. He had very white hair and he looked very tired. I didn't know what time in the morning it was, but I felt terribly sorry for waking him up.

"I'm very sorry, sir, to wake you up if I have." I apalogized. "Its just that I was bringing a little girl here. But, as I was driving down the street here she wasn't in my car anymore. She had left this behind."

I handed him the book.

Suddenly, his face when from very tired to very shocked. "Oh my!"

"Is something wrong, sir?" I asked.

"Oh my! Oh my!" He put his hand over his heart. "I know this album like the back of my heart! This was my granddaughter Kendra's."

"_Was_?" I questioned.


	4. Full Moon

Chapter Four

"Yes," The man said. "I-I need to sit down. Please, come in."

I helped the elderly man walk to his living room. He was tripping over his own feet and I felt horrible. He gestured for me to sit down on the chair right next to the couch he was sitting on. The man took a few minutes to catch his breath.

"I didn't really get to introduce myself. My name is Trent Benson," he held out his hand at me.

I shook it. "I'm Ron."

"Well, I remember that day perfectly. It was a tragic death. Very gory. " Trent started. "Everyone in the family was driving to Maine. It took about four cars to fit all of us. We were all looking forward to seeing our other side of the family."

"What happened?"

"Well, there was a drunk driver and they obviously had _no_ idea what they were doing... I remembered what the wheather was. It was really, really rainy. You could barely see a thing. But, Janet, Kendra's mother could see the headlights of the truck that was heading front-first at us." Trent took a breath. "She tried to move the vehicle to the right, out of the way, but the driver had hit the left side of our car."

I sat and listened. I was going to ask questions later when he was finished.

"The left side of the car was where Kendra was sitting. I was sitting infront in the passenger seat. It happened all quickly then. I remembered how I looked to see if Janet was okay. She had broken her wrist but she told me it didn't hurt as bad." He sighed. "Then I asked the girls, Kendra and her sisters, in the back seat if they all were alright. The two other sisters said they were fine. They weren't hurt. But then I heard them sobbing. I turned around to find out why they were."

I swallowed. "That's when Kendra...?"

He nodded once. "I was surprised when the car flipped over it hasn't hurt her two sisters. Kendra had so much blood on her, you couldn't even see her face... We couldn't save her."

Now was the time to start asking questions. "Did she ever used to go to Vampire Academy?"

"Yes." Trent said. "I believe so."

--

When I walked into St. Vladimir's hospital my frown turned into a smile. Cassie's eyes were opened and she looked better than ever. Did she even have a clue of what happened yesterday? I walked over to her bed. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey," She muttered.

"Hi." I said. "Do you feel okay?"

Cassie nodded. "Yep."

"Do you have any idea of what happene yesterday?"

"All I remember is being outside in the dark and falling on the ground." She said. "Its no problem though. The nurse said I can go to my classes today. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You can spend another day in here- just to make sure."

"Ron, I said I'm fine." Cassie sighed. "I want to get out of here."

"Fine."

I waited for the nurse oto come so that I could sign Cassie out of here. When I finished, Cassie and I walked out the door and started walking to the dorms. We didn't say a word to each other. Was she mad at me? But what could she be mad at me for? For saving her life? I couldn't stand the awkward silence any longer.

"Can you say something?" I asked.

She looked at me. "There's nothing to say."

I sighed. Suddenly, Rose walked up to us with Lissa at her side.

"Hello," Lissa smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey."

"There's another ceremony going on in a half hour," Lissa said. "I didn't know if you knew yet, Ron."

"Thanks for telling me." I said. I forgot Rose was there. "Oh. Hi, Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Hi."

"Oh! You must be Cassie. Am I correct?" Lissa asked.

Cassie wasn't really the friendly type. "Yeah. And you are?"

"Lissa Dragomir." She held her hand out.

"That's cool," Cassie said. Then she turned to me. "I'm going to take a shower first _before _the ceremony starts. Or are you too overprotective and have to be in the shower at the same time as me too?"

Lissa blinked. "Who do you think you are?"

"Lissa, please." Cassie said. She walked up the staircase that lead to the dorms.

Lissa stared with her mouth wide open at Cassie as she walked away. "That selfish little tramp! How dare she?"

"Lissa," I grabbed her arm. "Its okay. She's just new. Let her get used to the school and the people around her. Besides, she just got attacked last night and is probably still a little shocked about it. You were new too once."

Lissa sighed. "Alright. Ugh, if she swings her butt any faster she's going to knock something over!"

"Lissa!" Rose laughed. "C'mon, don't pick on the new Moroi's. Ron's right. Give her a chance. She's probably scared."

--

"Ronald Weasley," Janine called into the microphone.

My mouth dropped open just as Lissa's did when Cassie walked away. Me? Again? I can't handle two new Moroi's! I can barely handle Cassie as it is. How can I handle another one? I took a deep breath and told myself to relax. I'm storng. I can handle this. It wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I stood up from my chair inthe audiance.

I knew everyone was watching me walk up to the stage, but I ignored them. I stood up tall- trying to look brave, as I looked around the audiance trying to find who my new Moroi was. I didn't have a clue on who it could be. I was going to have to have a word with Janine later.

"Chyanne Lewis."

The girl must have been around 5'2. She had wavy brunette hair and chocolate colored eyes. She also had a heart-shaped face, just like Cassie did. She was so skinny it looked like she could break if you poked her. I gave a warm smile to her as she stood on the side of me. Chyanne gave a small smile back. Since Cassie sits in the back, I swear I saw her roll her eyes.

I frowned.

--

I haven't realized I was so hungry. I grabbed an apple from the basket in the middle of the table and cut a piece. Chyanne sat on the right side of me, while Cassie sat on the left. Cassie hasn't said a word since she walked off to take a shower.

Ignoring her, I looked at Chyanne and watched her eat. She ahs been eating the same carrot for about five minutes. I decided to let it go. Looking down at my plate, I realzied half of my apple was gone already. I'm such a pig!

Cassie leaned over me. "So, Chyanne. Your new to this school, huh?"

Chyanne nodded.

"Well, I'm new too," She said in a non-friendly tone. "And I'm one of Ron's Moroi's."

"Well, so am _I_." Chyanne snapped back.

I swallowed. "Chyanne, this is Cassie. And its pretty obvious this is Chyanne."

"I'm sure we'll make the best of friends." Cassie smiled. I had a feeling that smile wasn't a friendly one.

I made a mental note to keep a close eye on the _both_ of them.

--

Somewhat during the middle of the night, Cassie was walking down the hallway. She knew she asn't supposed to be up past curfew, but she wanted to explore the rest of the school. Cassie gasped when she bumped into a black figure. The figure gasped too.

"Oh," Cassie said. "Its you."

"Like I'm happy to see you either," Chyanne snapped.

Cassie grabbed her arms and pressed them against the wall. "Listen. To. Me."

Chyanne glared at her. "Why should I?"

"I'll make you regret it." Cassie said. "I'll make you regret to ever come here!"

"I'm not scared of _you_."

Cassie smiled. She took out a knife from her pocket and put it against Chyanne's neck. "I will do it."

"Go ahead." Chyanne swallowed. "Go ahead. _All _the evidence will go to _you_ and they will punish you. Your the one who will regret it."

"No. It won't." A different voice said.

Chyanne tried to look over Cassie's shoulder, witout getting cut, and saw a blonde guy standing behind her. he had no shirt on and his skin was pale. Very, pale. "I'll make sure it doesn't."

"Who are you?" Chyanne choked.

"Malfoy." He said. "And I swear if you tell anyone my name I will murder you myself."

Malfoy shoved Cassie aside and took ahold of the knife Cassie was holding. Malfoy pushed Chyanne's shirt down so that her right shoulder was bare. He put his lips on her neck. She stood still as a statue. Too frightened to move.

"Yum." Malfoy breathed in deeply. "Your blood smells so good. Its almost hard to resist it. I could use my _very_ sharp fang to cut that skin right open and drink the blood that spills out of your body. It would only sting for a few minutes."

She had just remembered to breathe. And when she did, everything around her spun and she could feel goosebumps crawl up her body. She suddnly started feeling cold, but she ignored it. _Why me? Why me?_ Chyanne thought to herself over and over.

Malfoy stuck his tongue out and licked her neck. "And I am right. You _do _ taste delicious."

Cassie smiled, listening to Chyanne's loud breathing. "Malfoy, please. You can't kill her right this second."

"Why not, my love?" Malfoy asked, lifting his head from her neck to look at Cassie.

"Because. This is her first day here. We should wait a few days until Ron doesn't expect anything. Until she is familiar with the school."

Malfoy sighed. "Maybe your right. But it wouldn't hurt just to have a little drink."

"I suppose not."

Malfoy licked her neck again. "Just make sure you stop me. Okay?"

Chyanne was too scared to scream when his fangs dug into her. Although she did dig her nails into his arm. He didn't seem to mind though. When he was finished, he lifted his head from her neck and licked his lips from the rest of the blood that was on his face. He studied her for a few minutes, thinking.

"How did it feel?" He asked, pressing his lip against Chyanne's forhead.

It was like fire burning her alive when he first bit into her. Then the burning slowly faded away.

"Hm. That's odd," Malfoy said. "You should have pulled me away from her. But I stopped myself. Maybe I'll have a little more."

Without thinking, Chyanne grabbed his hair and put his lips to her neck, where he had bitten her before. He was surprised at first, but the nsmiled. He drank more and more of her blood and she suddenly became dizzy.

"Alright," Cassie said. "Malfoy, that's enough."

He still drank.

"Malfoy!" Cassie snapped. "That's enough."

Malfoy lifted his head once more. Chyanne collapsed on the floor.

"She'' be alright, my dear." Malfoy walked over to Cassie and put his arm around her shoulders. "She's just a little confused by the blood loss. Everyone is. And I believe that her blood will make you live longer. You must feed. Tonight."

Cassie shook her head frantically. "No. No way. She'll lose too much blood. Ron will know."

"My dear, then we will give her two bottles of blood for her to recover." Malfoy said. "Only temporary."

Malfoy searched in his bag that Cassie was suddenly holding, and took out water bottles that were filled with red liquid. He waent over to Chyanne and lifted her head up. "Girl, wake up."

She took a deep breath. "W-what...?"

Malfoy opened the water bottle and shoved it in her mouth. He had her head tilt back.

"Malfoy, your choking her." Cassie said. "Let her pick up her own head."

Malfoy did so. Chyanne took the bottle, seeing she couldn't do anything else, and drank. "That's it my love." Malfoy soothed. "Drink. Drink it all."

"We must get rid of the mark," Cassie bit her lip. "Do you think my powers will still work even though I'm losing blood?"

Malfoy nodded once. "Try it. We cannot leave evidence, remember?"

A few minutes later, the mark was gone. "Now." Cassie said to Chyanne. Chyanne desperately looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. "I'm going to tell you what I want. If you don't give it to me, or do as I tell you, I'll kill you. Both of us will kill you."

"W-what do you want?" Chyanne asked.

--

When they left, Chyanne quickly walked up the staircase that lead to the dorms. being careful not to wake up her roommate, Danielle, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Chyanne tried not to trip over anything as she walked to the bathroom. Shutting the door, she walked over to the mirror and looked at her self.

Scared to death, she moved her hair from her neck to see if she had a bite mark on her neck. It was gone. Chyanne took several deep breaths and looked out her window that was torwards her left. Looking at the full moon outside, she collapsed on her knees and sobbed.


	5. Pitch Black

Chapter Five

This was no dream. This was a nightmare. I haven't had a nightmare since I was a kid. Why I had one now, I had no idea. What was sscary about this nightmare was that I had no idea where I was. I was lost. No one knew that I was walking in the middle of the forest at midnight. When I looked up at the pitch-black sky, I noticed that there was a full moon. Did that mean something? Maybe. But right now I just wanted to find a way out.

I kept walking, even though I didn't know where I was heading. I was looking for the gate that opened up to St. Vladimir's. I put my hand in my pocket trying to see if I had my cell phone with me. Even if I _did_ have it, would I get service? My pocket was empty. Figures. I sighed. What was weird was that my shoe was suddenly soaked.

I looked down at my shoe and saw that it was mud. _Gross_, I thought. I jumped five feet in the air when a flat-screen TV fell down from the sky and landed right infront of me. It was automatically turned onto Channel Six news. I raised my eyebrow.

"_Hello, and welcome to Channel Six News. I'm Emma Love, your host for tonight. I will first start off with the weather tonight as it will be a very cloudy, foggy night tonight. Not to mention a slight wind that will make you shiver! Get those jackets out, cause you'll be needing them. _

"_Our top story tonight takes place at St. Vladimir's Academy. This is a vampire school where Moroi's- a mortal vampire with an unbreakable bond to the eath's magic. Inside the Academy's iron gates, their world is even more fraught with danger!_

"_Everyone knows who causes the danger. The person who causes the danger is a Dhampir, himself. This boy has to take care of two Moroi's. Rumors have it that they heard him say those two Moroi's are like sisters to him, and he wants them to be save everday. _

"_Rumors have it that he was lying! He has supposively failed his job, and is lost in a forest behind St. Vladimir's. If anyone does see him, make sure that you do _not_ bring him back to St. Vladimir's. He'll put all of the Moroi there in great danger._

"_The boy's name is Ronald Weasley. The Guardians are on their way now to execute him. If you hear screaming during the night, it is him. Do not be alarmed. Thank you and goodnight."_

I really needed to get out of this forest. Fast. Execute me? But what did I do? I haven't done anything! Although Emma was right about how I thought my Moroi's were sisters to me. But, I've failed? How? I'm with them all the time!

It just doesn't make sense.

I'll eventually figure it out later because right now I needed to get out of here before I die. As I ran, I looked at my soaked foot again and realized that it _wasn't _mud. It was blood. Where did it come from? There was no dead bodies in this forest. Well, atleast I didn't see any. Something appeared infront of me.

I guessed that it was a ghost considering that their body was see-through. I realized that it was Chyanne. "Chyanne!"

She didn't move.

"Chyanne? Please. Help!" I gasped. "They'll kill me."

"Why didn't you come, Ron?" Chyanne asked. "Why didn't you save me?"

"Save you from what?" I panted. "Chyanne, what happened?"

The voices came closer.

"Why, Ron? Why didn't you save me?" The ghost repeated.

I reached my hand out to the ghost. "Save me!"

It faded. I gagged when a rope got tied around mey neck. All I heard was voices saying, "Kill him! Kill him! He's not worthy!" I struggled, trying to get out of the rope but I was only making it worse. When they tightened it I coughed up blood.

The air around me started to get warmer. "Burn him!" Someone said. "Burn him!" The others repeated. I tried to pull my hands apart so I could smack them but they were tied together. I tried to kick them. My ankles were tied together as well.

_I'm sorry! _I thought over and over. _I'm sorry! I regret it! I regret I wasn't there! I'll do anything- just please get me out of here... I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, Chyanne. I broke my promise. Maybe I do deserve to die. _

They threw me into the fire.

--

I gasped and sat up in my bed. I had to check on Chyanne. If I got caught I wouldn't care. I just had to make sure. I got out of bed and as soon as I put my hand on the doorknob I heard Hermione's voice.

"Where are you going?"

I sighed. "I'm going to check on Chyanne."

"Chyanne's sleeping," Hermione said. "Just like you should be."

"I know. I just have to go check."

"Well, make sure you hurry before you get caught." Hermione nagged.

I really didn't have tiem for this. "Look, Hermione. If they come in here can you just-"

"Cover for you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Alright." Hermione said. "I will."

"Thanks."

And I walked out the door before she said anything else. I basically ran down through the hallway, being careful not to fall. I tend to do that at night. I was finally at the girls' dorm, and quietly opened the door. I made my way up another flight of stairs where there rooms were actually kept. I found Chyanne's room and without even knocking I opened the door.

"_Ugh_!" Kristina covered the top half of her body with her arms. "Ever heard of knocking?"

I stopped to look at her. "I wasn't looking for _you_."

"Oh, its only you, Ron. I thought you were someone else. Of course you weren't looking for me." Kristina sighed. "No one ever comes looking for me. Maybe I'm just a loner."

"Your not a loner."

"Atleast _someone _thinks so." Kristina started to brush her hair.

"Kristina. I'm sorry. I'll help you with your problems, but I can't right now." I said. "Do you know where Chyanne is?"

Kristina nodded. "In the bathroom. But make sure you-"

I walked away as soon as she said bathroom. I wasn't in the mood for her nagging. I wasn't in the mood for _anyone's _nagging. I reached my hand out to turn the doorknob of the door which I pushed open. I swear my heart stopped.

Chyanne was on her knees. I didn't know what she was doing, but she was looking at the ground. I took a breath. "Chyanne?"

When she looked up at me I gasped. She was crying and had eyeliner smudges on her face from her tears. I fell to my knees next to her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me."

"The mirror!"

I could barely hear her considering that she sobbed at the same time she spoke. I picked my head up then looked at the mirror. I saw nothing. "There's nothing there, Chyanne."

She sobbed.

"Do you see something there?" I asked.

Chyanne screamed in pain. When she did, Kristina ran over to us. "What's going on?"

"It burns!" Chyanne screamed. "Ow! Make it stop!"

"What? What does?" I asked, frantically.

"My wrist!" She sobbed. "Its bleeding! Its cutting in half!"

Kristina and I looked at both of her wrists.

I blinked. "Nothing's wrong with-"

I was interrupted by her scream.


End file.
